Old Love Turns New Enemy
by splitpersonality-4ways
Summary: Naraku's dead the jewel restored. The gang moves on. Then one day Miroku asks Inu Yasha a question that totally throws him off. Something old from the past becomes something new in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Love Turns New Enemy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any characters in the show.

Sorry, sorry, sorry. This chapter is terribly short, and it's the first. I guess it's cause it's the

first that I didn't bother to make it longer. Please review, I need your thoughts. I really

hope that some people actually read this story. Criticism is welcome, but pleeeeease no

flames! (I respond to reviews!)

Signed,

Ayame

(I know that sometimes there is a mix up with Kirara and Kilala. I'll be using Kirara.)

Freaky. That was the only way to describe it. Naraku was dead; the jewel restored. Now

they were sitting around a fire just staring at each other. The silence was gnawing at

them. What next?

Everyone was fiddling around with something. Kagome, with the now reformed jewel.

Inu Yasha, with the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku, with the prayer beads that bound his

wind tunnel and Shippo with one of his spinning tops. Sango was stroking Kirara who

was purring in her lap.

It was Shippo who broke the silence with a loud wail. He had replaced the bottom of the

spinning top with a needle when it had broken.

"Shippo! What's wrong?" Kagome came bounding over to him.

"I pricked my finger!" He held up his bleeding finger to show his proof. Kagome helped

him clean his wound.

"Fuck'n finger!" cursed a kitsune too young to know that word. Kagome was in shock.

"Where did you hear that word!"

"…"

Miroku was getting sick of this. He decided to liven things up a little.

"Hey Sango…"

Because it's the first chapter, it's super short. The others will be way, way, way longer.

Please bare with me.


	2. The Question

**Old Love Turns New Enemy**

Ch.2-_The Question_

Disclaimer: Why is this necessary for every single chapter? Alright, here goes. I do not

own Inuyasha, the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else related to it. All I possess is a

few Inuyasha movies, pictures and posters. Lucky for Rumiko Takahashi, eh?

:Thinking

Italics: flashback

"":Speaking

Writers block, writers block, writers block! I blame everything on that and I always will.

I'm too lazy too write more, so on with the story.

Signed,

Aya, the writing obsesser.

Autumn Pearl :Don't worry. This one's longer.

nekoluver :Like I said to AP, this one's longer. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Sango saw what was coming. Before he could do anything, she grabbed Kagome and ran to the hot springs. He sighed and decided to fall asleep right there before he got any otherideas. Inuyasha just stared at him while he curled up on the ground like a stupid cat. 

"Feh. Stupid monk."

Morning soon came, and as the group had absolutely no clue what to do now that their mission was over, they just went about doing random things. Inuyasha got tired of watching everyone clean up every speck of dust on their belongings, so he got up and left. Miroku noticed his absence and started following him.

Inuyasha sat on a hill wading in his sorrow of losing Kikyo in the process of killing Naraku. Miroku seemed to read his mind.

"Inuyasha…was Kikyo your first love? "

By asking that question, he drove Inuyasha straight into memory lane.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Once again, as always, he had tried to play with the village children and had been shunned. Poor Inuyasha was chasing after his little red ball for like the hundredth time, except this time he couldn't find it. He came up with the conclusion that it had been thrown into the one place his mother had forbidden him to go. The part of the forest that was cast away form the rest because it had a cave in the middle of it, which was strange. Inuyasha knew that if he told his mother what happened, she would start crying again because of what the villagers did. Who would want to see their mother cry? Inuyasha decided to go against the wishes of his mother and enter the forbidden part of the forest. It was said that a little girl haunted the cave. She had lost her father in there and refused to leave his remains. She was supposedly a vampire demoness who looked like a human so no one could tell the difference --not even demons._

_When he finally reached the cave after 15 minutes of searching non-stop, he decided that it was the last place for him to look._

_"Here goes…"_

_Inuyasha entered the cave and started walking inside. Why am I here? He was shivering uncontrollably. What's happening to me! It was just the atmosphere but Inuyasha felt that there was something waiting for him deep in the cave. When he came to a clearing, he saw that the rest of his path was divided into four tunnels. Just when he was about to choose, he saw a glimpse of light coming from one of the tunnels. As he got closer to it, he saw that it was a campfire. Then he realized that his ball was right there, at the other end of the cave. When he was about to go pick it up, what he saw almost made his heart drop dead! What he saw was the little girl from the myth staring right at him!_

_She looked to be about his age, with brown, layered hair that reached just to her shoulders. He was about to run, but then he saw those big, brown eyes that were staring at him in confusion. She looked so cute huddled up against the wall with her head in her lap and her arms drawn around her knees, her eyes; those big, brown orbs_

_peeking out from behind her knees. He just couldn't leave; she looked so helpless!_

_He walked over and sat down beside her. She lifted her head and smiled at him. From then on, they became great friends and he came to visit her everyday. Her name was Aki. She told him the real story instead of that stupid myth. Turns out that after her father died, she was left alone in the world as a wanderer. One day she stumbled across the cave and started living there. Inuyasha inquired about how she got food when she never went into the village. Apparently, she was actually a demon born in human form, so she didn't turn into a demon unless provoked. The myth was right about her being a vampire demon, but she never sucked blood like vampires are supposed to._

_One day, Inuyasha didn't come so she got worried and went into the village herself. When she got there, she saw a bunch of village kids crowding around something. She didn't want to make herself known, so she waited behind a bush until the kids dispersed. When they were gone, she finally crept closer. Boy was she in shock at what she found. There was a bruised and beat-up Inuyasha. He had cuts everywhere! He groaned as he got up and fell right back down._

_"What happened?"_

_He ignored the question and tried to change the subject._

_"What are you doing in the village?" he asked._

_" I was really worried! I came to find you but never mind that. Tell me what's going on!"_

_He knew he couldn't win. He was now close to tears._

_"I was beat-up by the village kids because I accidentally bumped into a little girl. She got scared and started crying when she saw my ears. They all called me a dirty half- breed and spit at me before they finally left. I hate them. Damn them all!" He was sobbing now._

_Aki felt really bad. She decided to do the only thing she could think of. Teach him self-defense. She was pretty good at fighting considering the fact that she was a little kid. Her father had taught her everything he could before he passed away. She taught Inuyasha how to punch, kick and jump to advert attacks. She guessed that that was all he needed considering that they were just village kids. It worked great but, then some of them had learned how to fight too, so she decided to move him up to the next stage. That's where the Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer comes in. It took a while, but once he had mastered it, he was good to go._

_Problem is; they had forgotten that it was humans they were dealing with; human children no less. Their parents were starting to notice considering the fact that their children were coming home covered in blood. Once again, it was his poor mother who_

_had to face the villagers. The older ones wanted nothing to do with a half demon. His_

_mother was in anguish._

_"Inuyasha, why do you hurt the villagers?"_

_"They hurt me, mamma."_

_"Revenge is not right."_

_"It wasn't revenge. It was self-defense."_

_"You're still hurting them, Inuyasha. When you hurt them, you hurt me."_

_"Alright mamma. I'll stop."_

_"Thank you… Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha went to see Aki about this._

_"If your mom doesn't like it, then stop." Aki was trying to compromise with Inuyasha about his predicament._

_"I know, but what am I going to do if they come to attack me?"_

_"You run. Don't even try to associate with them."_

_"Alright."_

_Soon, Inuyasha's mother fell ill and died. He went to live with Aki in the cave. After that, the bond between them became stronger. They became great friends and taught each other what they knew to survive in this world. Aki taught Inuyasha to endure pain, and in return he told her the tale of his life. They were living in a never-ending fairytale._

* * *

"No…no, Miroku. Kikyo wasn't my first." 

"Huh? Who?" Inuyasha told Miroku the story of Aki.

"Oh. What happened to her?"

"One day, the whole half demon thing got out of control and she decided to do something about it. She told me story of the sacred jewel and I went to get it. Of course, I ran straight into Kikyo. As I got closer to Kikyo, I got farther apart from Aki until one day she just totally disappeared from my mind. I didn't have a single thought about her ever since, and then you came along and asked me these questions."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Who knows where she is now. She could still be in that cave, or she could be dead! Who knows."


End file.
